1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for the packaging and application of a fluid product, and in particular to a device for the packaging and application of a cosmetic, pharmaceutical or dermo-pharmaceutical product. The assembly can be particularly advantageous for use in the packaging and application of a hair product, such as a product to prevent hair loss.
2. Discussion of Background
Products intended to prevent hair loss are applied in the form of several doses, which are applied at successive time intervals. Such products may be packaged in breakable vials, for example glass vials. There is, however, a risk of injury when the vial is being broken, as well as during application of the product since the broken end of the vial, which may be sharp, is placed in contact with the scalp.
These products may alternatively be packaged in small bottles, on which a plastic dispenser head is removably fixed. With this arrangement, it is desirable for the head to be capable of being fitted easily on a bottle, then removed from the bottle in order to be fixed on another bottle corresponding to another dose.
In other application fields, packaging and application assemblies are known which are formed by a container, on which an application head is fixed. For example, GB 2 249 078 describes a container containing a fluid product such as paint, onto which an application head is screwed. With this arrangement, the head is screwed onto the container when it is already open. It is therefore necessary to open the container beforehand if it is closed, and then to screw on the head, which makes it necessary to perform two separate operations.
FR 2 811 372, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,690 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,923 describe application devices formed by a container which is closed in a leaktight fashion by a closure element and on which an applicator head is fixed. In these arrangements, the container is opened when installing the head, which perforates the closure element. All these documents, however, describe containers whose opening is closed by a membrane or a heat-sealed or welded film. The manufacturing cost of these containers closed in this way is relatively high.
FR 2 236 748 describes a dispensing head screwed onto the neck of a tube, which is initially closed by a cap formed integrally with the neck of the tube. The head has a cutting element to pierce the cap when the head is being screwed onto the neck of the tube. The head also has a detachable ring at its bottom. This ring bears against the shoulder of the tube and keeps the cutting element away from the cap. Before first use, the ring is torn off from the rest of the head so that the head can continue to be screwed onto the neck until the cutting element reaches the cap, so as to cause the cap to be pierced. In order to dispense the product, it is necessary to press on the walls of the tube so as to squeeze the product into the head and deliver it through dispensing orifices provided on the head. With such a configuration, it can be difficult to control the flow of the product out of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,992 describes a baby bottle formed by a container, on top of which there is a teat. The container is initially closed by a metal cap which is crimped onto the neck of the container. In addition, a seal is compressed between the cap and the neck in order to improve the leaktightness. Here again, the manufacturing cost of these containers closed in this way is relatively high. Furthermore, a hollow cutting tip is provided inside the teat in order to pierce the cap, substantially all around its periphery, when the teat is being screwed onto the bottle. Since the tip extends over 360°, significant friction is generated when screwing the teat onto the bottle. In addition, such a device is not suitable or readily adaptable for applying some of the product onto a person's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,082 describes a container for pharmaceutical products. The container is closed by an elastomeric stopper, on top of which is provided a head having a central tip through which a channel passes. The tip pierces the stopper at a point. The product is then dispensed through the tip by gravity when the container is inverted. Here again, such a device does not make it possible to apply the product while easily or reliably controlling the product flow.